Just Wanna Say I Love You
by DJongup
Summary: Kisah cinta rumit 6 orang siswa. Yongguk,Himchan,Daehyun,Youngjae,JongUp,Zelo. B.A.P official couple. Chap 4 Coming!. Warn! Sho-Ai,typos,Gaje,OOC, Give me RnR if u like it
1. Prolog

Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan. Wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan meski tanpa senyum. Di telinganya, sebuah headset berwarna merah bertenger manis. Bang Yong Guk namanya. Ketua murid di TS high school. Memiliki banyak penggemar meski terkenal dingin.

**DJongup present**

**Just Wanna Say I Love You**

"Ya! Hyung berhenti tersenyum sendiri. Kau sangat menyeramkan."

"diam kau Moon JongUp. Urusi urusanmu sendiri." Daehyun dan Youngjae tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Himchan.

"Himchan hyung sedang pms." Gerutu Jongup pelan. "Aw! Hyung kenapa kau menjitakku?"

"itu karena kau tidak sopan pendek."

"Hahahahahaha…" Daehyun tertawa geli sambil memukul meja yang membuat suasana semakin gaduh.

"aish hyung! Itu karena aku masih di masa pertumbuhan."

"ckckck akui saja kalau kau memang pendek JongUp. Buktinya kau kalah tinggi dari Zelo kan?"

"diam hyung!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"err annyeong JongUp sunbae" Jongup mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Nado annyeong Junhong. Ada apa?"

"aku ingin mengajak sunbae bergabung di klub futsal. Apakah sunbae mau?" wajah manis itu tampah memerah. Suaranya terdengar seperti burung kecil yang rapuh dan JongUp tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"jangan terlalu formal Junhong. Panggil saja hyung."

"err baiklah JongUp hyung. Apakah kau mau?"

"kenapa tiba-tiba aku ditawari masuk klub futsal?" JongUp mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"itu karena Yongguk hyung melihat permainanmu bagus."

"baiklah Junhong. Biar kupikirkan dulu. Terimakasih atas tawaranmu."

"aku permisi dulu hyung." Zelo berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Jongup mengusap kepalanya kasar.

"Oh God, dia semakin mempesona."

Jongup menarik tangan Himchan sambil berlari menyusuri lorong TS high school.

"Moon Jongup berhenti menarik tanganku! Kau terlalu kencang menariknya!" Jongup hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, lalu kembali berlari.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar. "Jongup, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"karena kita ada urusan disini hyung."

"tapi kenapa di ruangan klub futsal?" Himchan merengek sambil menarik baju Jongup.

"Jongup hyung?" sebuah suara membuat Jongup dan Himchan menoleh. Zelo ternyata.

"Zelo, katakan pada monster pendek itu untuk menjauhiku. Dia membuat lenganku sakit." Himchan ganti merengek pada Zelo, memegang lengannya erat.

"masuklah Jongup hyung, Yongguk hyung sudah menunggumu."

Tubuh Himchan mendadak kaku mendengar nama Yongguk disebut.

"aku menunggu di luar saja Jongup, kau masuk saja sendiri ya." Ujar Himchan pelan sambil mendorong tubuh JongUp masuk.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu hyung?"

TBC

Hello everybody! Its just prolog so give me ur review! See u at the next chapter :D


	2. 1st Misunderstanding(Chap 1)

Kesalahpahaman bisa terjadi kapanpun dan karena apapun. Bahkan oleh sebuah hal yang sangat kecil. Membuat orang yang kita cintai menangis. Mendatangkan rasa sakit karena kecemburuan.

**DJongup Proudly Present**

**Just Wanna Say I Love You Chapter 1**

Suasana di ruangan itu sangat sunyi. Dua orang pria tampan yang duduk berhadapan itu hanya saling menatap. Tanpa ingin membuka mulut.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau masuk klub ini?" suara berat Yongguk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ne Yongguk sunbae." Jongup menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Perlahan senyum terukir di wajah Yongguk. Tanggannya terulut dan menepuk pundak Jongup. Jongup hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"welcome to this club Jongup. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, katakan saja padaku."

JongUp hanya melongo menatap perlakuan Yongguk padanya.

"Yongguk sunbae, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Heh? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"hehe tidak." Jongup hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa nanti sore ada kumpul. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada anggota yang lain."

"Ne Yongguk sunbae."

Himchan menyusuri taman belakang sekolah sambil tertawa kecil. Dia benar-benar menyukai taman. Biasanya dia dan JongUp berjalan-jalan setiap sore. Menyusuri taman dekat rumah mereka. Uhh dia jadi merindukan JongUp. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut dan langkah kakinya menjadi menghentak-hentak pelan.

Zelo yang sedari tadi menemani Himchan menatapnya dengan iri. "Himchan hyung sangat cantik dan …imut." Batinnya dalam hati. bibir mungilnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman miris.

"Zelo-ah, apakah Jongup masih lama?" Himchan menggoyangkan lengan baju Zelo. Berusaha meminta perhatian penuh.

"aku juga tidak tahu hyung."

"Ish kenapa Jongup harus ikut klub? Waktunya untukku kan semakin berkurang." Himchan kembali menggerutu pelan. Membuat senyuman miris kembali terukir di wajah Zelo. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

**Sometimes, you don't know anything**

**Even that happen in front of you**

Suara orang berlari membuat Himchan dan Zelo menoleh. Jongup menghampiri mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Belum sempat dia mengambil nafas, sebuah pelukan erat menghampirinya. Pelakunya? Tentu saja Kim Himchan.

"Moon Jongup kenapa kau lama sekali?" Himchan melingkarkan kakinya di tubuh Jongup, membuatnya terpaksa menggendong tubuh Himchan.

"ish hyung. Kau semakin berat saja."

"kalau begitu kau harus menggendongku sampai rumah. Itu hukuman karena kau meninggalkanku terlalu lama."

"kau ingin aku semakin pendek hyung?"

"Ehem, Himchan hyung aku duluan ne." Jongup menoleh dan menemukan Zelo disana.

"ne Zelo-ah. Gomawo sudah menemaniku." Zelo berlari dengan cepat, membuat Jongup hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang.

"kau masih menyukainya?"

"ish tentu saja hyung. Dia kan manis."

"tapi kau kalah tinggi. Dasar pendek."

"meskipun aku pendek tapi aku tampan Hime." Bibir Jongup menyeringai. Dia tahu Himchan tidak pernah suka dipanggil Hime."

"YA PENDEK!"

"Hahahahaha…"

Mereka terus bercanda, tanpa menyadari tangisan seorang namja yang menatap interaksi mereka dari kejauhan.

TBC

Hey guys! Yuuhuuu gimana ceritanya? Apakah cukup memuaskan? Well, maafkan aku karena ceritanya pendek banget. Aku memang sengaja bikin chapter pendek tapi always update.

**Big Thanks for : **** ;Jang Taeyoung;Baby Hongstar;Jaylyn Rui;Aoora;Amongkeylicious;Hatakehana Hungry;**

Gomawo #bow and don't forget to chek ur pm.

Okay, give ur review if u like my story. See u at the next chapter.


	3. Harapan Kosong (Chap 2)

_**Ketika cinta memberikan rasa sakit. Ketika Kita hanya memakan harapan kosong. Ketika cinta kita tidak berbalas.**_

**DJongup Proudly Present**

**I Just Wanna Say I Love You Chap 2**

Zelo duduk sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja yang tersaji di depannya bahkan tak tersentuh. Yongguk menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ehem!"deheman keras dari Yongguk membuat Zelo tergagap dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yongguk.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"ini soal Jongup lagi?"

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Jongup hyung?"

"katakan kepadaku Choi Junhong." Nada bicara Yongguk mulai naik. Nadanya terkesan memaksa. "Apa dia membuatmu menangis lagi?"

"Tidak hyung. Kurasa aku yang terlalu bodoh." Zelo menghela nafas berat. "Sakit ya hyung ketika kita mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain."

"Memangnya siapa yang menyukai namja pendek itu selain dirimu?"

"Jangan panggil dia namja pendek hyung."

"Arraseo. Sekarang cerita pada hyung, siapa namja yang disukai Jongup?"

"sepertinya dia berpacaran dengan Himchan hyung."

DEG

Tubuh Yongguk sontak membeku. Kepalanya seperti ditimpa sebuah batu yang sangat besar. Menghancurkan semua yang ada dalam angannya.

"mereka berpelukan hyung, di hadapanku sendiri. Dan cara Jongup Hyung memanggilnya membuatku semakin sakit hati. Sakit hyung, sakit sekali." Mata bening milik Zelo meneteskan kristal putih. Tangan Yongguk terulur, menghapus tetes-tetes airmatanya.

"jangan menangis Zelo, hyung mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Hyung sangat mengerti."

Suasana di kelas XI itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada seorang namja di sana, dengan earphone yang terpasang apik di telinganya. Sesekali mulutnya bergumam mengikuti lagu yang didengarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja mendekatinya, lalu...

"AWW!" seseorang menarik pipinya dengan kencang. Dengan cepat dia melepas earphonenya dan bersiap mengomel. Namun ketika dia menemukannya, seluruh suaranya menghilang. Seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Mianhae hyung. Pipimu semakin chubby, jadi aku tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya." Daehyun memasang muka ala anjing terbuang. Membuat Youngjae luluh hanya dengan melihatnya.

"jadi kau mau bilang kalo aku gendut?" Youngjae memicingkan matanya, membuatnya semakin terlihat sipit.

" aku tidak bilang begitu." elak Daehyun cepat.

"aih terserahmu sajalah." Youngjae kembali memasang earphonenya. Sedangkan Daehyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Youngjae. Kedua matanya menatap intens pada Youngjae, membuat namja chubby itu risih.

"berhenti menatapku dengan aneh Daehyun babo."

" kau manis hyung. " Youngjae membelalakkan matanya. Sepertinya dia terkejut dengan kata-kata Daehyun tadi. "tidak usah melotot seperti itu hyung, kau tetap sipit."

"apa kau baru saja jatuh? Atau tertabrak motor? Atau kau sedang sakit?" tanya Youngjae cepat sambil memegang kening Daehyun.

"aish hyung! Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan-jangan kau bukan Jung Daehyun. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aish hyung. Memangnya apa yang salah denganku?"

"Kau benar-benar Jung Daehyun kan?"

"Yoo Youngjae berhenti bercanda!"

"Ternyata memang Jung Daehyun."

"Kau kira aku setan hyung?"

"sedikit mirip memang." Youngjae meleletkan lidahnya lalu berlari ke luar kelas.

"Ya hyung! Kenapa aku ditinggalkan?"

Yongguk berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kepalanya terasa berat, efek ucapan Zelo tadi. Dia bermaksud membasuh kepalanya, mungkin bisa membuatnya merasa lebih berjalan sempoyongan sambil berpegangan pada dinding kamar mandi.

"Yongguk sunbae, gwenchanayo?" Yongguk mendongakkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Namun seperti menemukan obat, kepalanya terasa ringan dan badannya terasa baik-baik saja.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Kim Himchan?" Tanya Yongguk dengan nada dingin dan wajah stoic.

"aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi sunbae." Jawab Himchan dengan nada lirih. "apa kau baik-baik saja sunbae?" Himchan memegang lengan Yongguk dengan khawatir.

"aku baik-baik saja." Yongguk berjalan menuju wastafel, mengusap kepalanya dengan air yang mengalir. Himchan mengikutinya lalu mengusap punggungnya kecil itu membuat Yongguk tenang.

"merasa lebih baik?"

"Gomawo." Yongguk tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Himchan. Membuat Himchan terdiam sambil mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Membuatnya terlihat imut di mata Yongguk. Perlapan pipinya memanas dan memerah.

"sunbae aku permisi dulu." Himchan sudah bersiap untuk berlari, namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Tangan besar yang hangat. Pipi Himchan semakin memerah saat memikirkannya.

"kenapa terburu-buru?"

Zelo menyesap susunya sambil termenung. Menatap tumbuhan yang bergoyang karena angin. Moodnya sedang buruk, dan Yongguk tidak bisa menemaninya. Dia memainkan jemarinya dengan bosan. Seandainya ada Moon Jongup disini, pikirnya asal.

"tebak aku siapa!" sebuah tangan menutupi matanya. Dia meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tangan itu.

"Jongup hyung, berhenti bercanda!" Zelo terkejut sendiri mendengar perkataannya. Tidak mungkin kan Jongup benar-benar disini?

"kenapa kau bisa menebakku dengan cepat?" Jongup merajuk sambil duduk di samping Zelo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung? Oh iya dimana Himchan hyung?"

"Entahlah. Kenapa kau menanyakan dia? Kau menyukainya ya?" Jongup menatap Zelo dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Bukannya kau yang menyukainya hyung?"

"Aku? Darimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Lupakan hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku melihatmu, jadi yah kuputuskan untuk mendekatimu." Jongup tersenyum lebar,membuat matanya terihat seperti bulan sabit. Jantung Zelo berdetak kencang melihatnya.

"eh apa kau baik-baik saja? Pipimu merah, apa kau sakit?" dengan segera Zelo menutup wajahnya.

"Hyung jangan lihat!"

"memangnya kenapa?" Jongup menarik-narik tangan Zelo dengan lembut, berusaha melihat wajah yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya.

"Aku malu hyung."

"Aish ya sudahlah. Aku ke kelas dulu. " Jongup bangun dari duduknya, membuat Zelo menampakkan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Secepat itu hyung?"

"Eh? Jadi kau ingin lebih lama kutemani?" goda Jongup sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dengan jahil.

"Ish bukan begitu hyung."

"hehe sampai jumpa lagi Zelo." Ujar Jongup sambil mengecup pipi Zelo dengan cepat dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Membuat Zelo terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya.

"_Apa maksud semua ini hyung? Apakah ini hanya sekedar harapan palsu untukku?"_

**TBC**

Fiuuuhh menurutku ini chapter terpanjang yangpernah kubuat? Gimana menurut kalian? Ketika aku baca ulang, rasanya adakata-kata yang aneh dan gak sesuai, kuharap kalian gak terlalu terganggu waktungebacanya, dan juga gak bosan karena ceritanya bertele-tele. Maaf sedikit lama, kemaren datanya ilang T_T. Jadi terpaksa nulis ulang deh #elap ingus

Big Thanks for : Jang Taeyoung, aoora, Jaylyn Rui, Amongkeylicious, hatakehanahungry, taoris lover, NB, Mato, baby hongstar, chyshinji0204

Maaf yang gak login, aku gak bales review kalian, tapi makasihh banget

Review kalian berarti banget buat aku,, gomawo :D

Well semoga tetep suka dan keep review u at the next chapter. kalo ada kritik langsung sampaikan aja ne, gomawo again :D

Uri B.A.P Yes Sir!


	4. Little Surprise (Chap 3)

_Kejutan adalah bagian dari kehidupan. Begitu juga dengan rahasia. Semuanya adalah bagian dari kisah yang tertulis._

**DJongup Proudly Present**

**Just Wanna Say I Love You Chapter 3**

Jongup menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Tangannya meraih remote dan mulai menyalakan tv. Drama sore. Dia mendengus kesal. Derap langkah kaki terdengar. Himchan datang sambil memegang sekaleng coke dingin dan memberikannya pada Jongup. Lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jongup.

"cepat mandi! Baumu lebih busuk dari pada selokan."

"sebentar hyung. Badanku masih berkeringat." Jongup menidurkan tubuhnya di paha Himchan, membuat Himchan menggerutu kesal. Tapi Himchan tidak menolak. Ia malah mengusap kepala Jongup pelan.

"apa selelah itu?" Tanya Himchan khawatir

"begitulah Hyung. Yongguk hyung ternyata sangat keras melatih kami."

"Sudah kubilang kan, seharusnya kau tidak ikut klub. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Kau tidak boleh mengorbankan tubuhmu hanya karena cinta."

"Ish aku melakukannya karena aku menyukai futsal. Bukan karena alasan yang lain."

"Cih kau mulai berbohong. Kau pasti mau karena ada Zelo disana kan?"

"aku mau mandi hyung." Jongup dengan cepat bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Himchan yang kini berdecak kesal.

"Bocah itu masih tidak bisa berbohong."

**-DJongup-**

"Jae hyung."

"…"

"Youngjae hyung"

"hm"

"Yoo Youngjae"

"Kau berisik Jung Daehyun."

"Itu karena kau mengacuhkanku hyung."

"aku tidak mengacuhkanmu Dae. Aku hanya merasa buku ini lebih menarik dibanding dirimu." Daehyun hanya bisa memasang wajah melas. Dia memang pintar berbicara, namun jika berhadapan dengan Youngjae, seluruh kemampuannya menghilang.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah." Tangan Youngjae dengan cekatan membereskan buku di hadapannya. Sebenarnya saat ini mereka sedang di perpustakaan kota, dengan niat awal belajar.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"aku dengar ada café baru di seberang jalan. ayo, kutraktir." Youngjae tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Daehyun.

**-DJongup-**

Jongup memasuki ruang klub futsal sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali dia tertawa kecil. Terkadang ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesal namun kembali tersenyum, entah apa yang diliat uri Jongup di ponselnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah aneh Moon Jongup."

"Eh? Yongguk hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum pulang?"

"Yah begitulah. Aku kalah saat taruhan tadi jadi aku harus membereskan semua ini sendirian." Yongguk menghela nafas pelan.

"Malang sekali nasibmu hyung." Jongup tersenyum kecil sambil membuka lokernya. "Biar kubantu hyung." Tangan Jongup mulai mengumpulkan pakaian yang berserakan.

"Gomawo Jongup. Ingatkan aku untuk mentraktirmu nanti."

"Santai saja denganku hyung." Yongguk tersenyum lebar dan menepuk punggung Jongup pelan. Dan sukses membuat Jongup ternganga. Sepertinya dia belum terbiasa melihat senyum seorang Bang Yongguk.

**-DJongup-**

"Huh lelahnya." Yongguk menselonjorkan kakinya di lantai, diikuti oleh Jongup.

"tidak kusangka ruangan ini besar juga hyung."

"ya begitulah Jongup. Eh kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah jam 4."

"Eh? Jam 4 hyung? Aish aku lupa mengantar Himchan hyung belanja. Maaf hyung aku duluan." Jongup langsung berlari tanpa peduli soal tas ataupun yang lain. Yah karena dia tau, Kim Himchan jika sudah marah akan sangat menakutkan.

Sedangkan Yongguk hanya mampu terdiam.

"Belanja berdua ya? Apa mereka tinggal bersama?"

**TBC**

Note :

Huwe maafkan aku chingudeul T_T. ternyata kemaren banyak typos ya. Maafkan aku yang ceroboh ini. Setelah baca review kalian, aku coba cek lagi dan ternyata banyak kata-kata yang hilang. Trus pembatasnya juga gak ada T_T Gomenasai #bow

Oh iya banyak yang Tanya soal Youngjae yang kubikin lebih tua. Well sebenarnya aku suka seme brondong #kedip genit. Tapi kalo aku bikin JongLo gitu, kasian Jongup oppa ntar. Udah kalah tinggi kalah umur juga #plak. Dan aku terlalu mencintai BangHim jadi aku gak tega ganggu mereka, jadi biarkan DaeJae yang memuaskan obsesiku#evil laugh.

Aku juga lupa kasih penjelasan soal kelas mereka. Zelo : X, HimUp + DaeJae : XI , Yongguk : XII. Maaf gak ngejelasin ini dari awal. Semoga masih suka ceritanya ya dan keep RnR. Gomawo Chingudeul.

Big Thanks for :

Jaylyn Rui : hehe boleh dibayangin Yongguk yang liat, bisa juga Zelo yang yang liat. Terserah imajinasi XD #plak.

Huwe aku pencinta brondong #sarap. Yah jadi begini hasilnya. Dan soal typos itu aku bener-bener minta maaf chingu #bow

UruRuBaek : Gomawo chingu. Ini udah lanjut #bow

Aoora : hehehe aku juga gemes chingu. Rasanya pengen dikurung dikamar XD. Gomawo chingu :D

hatakehanahungry : hehe ntar pasti Yongguk nyatain cinta cuma gak tau kapan XD. Uppie oppa emang php #tendang uppie #dihajar cheetos. Ne ini udah update chingu. Gomawo ne :D

ps : tenang aja chingu, ntar aku sampein XD eh ati-ati ya chingu kalo dimakan sama nae oppa XD

Jang Taeyoung : Hoho bang Uppie emang nakal XD iya chingu aku suka bayangin kalo Youngjae itu lebih tua #imajinasi gila. Ini udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo #bow

chyshinji0204 : gomawo chingu udah ngingetin, aku sama sekali gak sadar ada typos mianhae #bow. Semoga gak ada typos lagi di chap chingu :D

baby hongstar : #gedubrak. Mian ne gak bsa updet cepet, hampir unmood ngelanjutin kemaren. Mianhae. Semoga suka chap ini :D gomawo.

MatoShishiTats : ternyata dirimu mato :o . huwe salahkan obsesi aku T_T. Jae uke? Bisa bisa #smirk. Gomawo chingu #bow

moru-mato : hehe itu disengaja chingu. Tapi makasih udah koreksi. Maaf gak jelasin di awal #bow

Huwe baca rewiew kalian bikin aku terharu #elap ingus. Review kalian jadi penyemangat aku buat ngelanjutin FF ini. Well see u in the next chapter.

Uri B.A.P Yes Sir!


	5. Firasat (Chap 4)

_Ketika cinta hanya memberikan rasa sakit, akankah kau bertahan untuknya? Akankah kau tetap berada di sisinya?_

**DJongup Proudly Present**

**Just Wanna Say I Love You**

Pagi ini cuaca sangat bersahabat. Matahari bersinar cerah, dengan angin yang bertiup lembut. Taman kota tampak ramai, banyak orang yang sedang berolahraga disana –termasuk Himchan-. Namja cantik itu sedang berlari pagi, ditemani dengan Youngjae yang berlari di sampingnya.

"Hyung hh istirahat sebentar. Aku hh lelahh." Nafas Youngjae terdengar terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.

"Ish padahal aku masih ingin lari." Himchan merajuk sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Hyung kau sedang kesurupan setan olahraga ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku ingin lebih sehat dan kuat." Ujar Himchan sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Aku ingin punya perut kotak-kotak seperti milik Jongup. Kalau perlu akan fitness!"

Youngjae hanya memasang wajah cengo mendengar semua perkataan Himchan.

"Sepertinya Daehyun dan Himchan Hyung sama-sama tidak waras." Batin Youngjae.

-DJongup-

Sebuah tendangan melesat ke gawang. Seorang namja manis bertepok tangan dengan heboh. Namja yang sedang berlatih futsal itu tampak tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sangat bahagia. Namja manis itu berlari dan mengulurkan sebotol air mineral.

"Yongguk hyung Jjang!" Zelo-namja manis tadi- mengacungkan jempol tangannya. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala kepala Zelo dengan sayang.

"Kau berlebihan Zelo."

"Tapi kau memang hebat hyung."

"Lebih hebat aku atau namja pendekmu itu?" tanya Yongguk dengan jahil.

"Tentu saja lebih hebat Jongup hyung." Jawab Zelo dengan cepat. Yongguk terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melihatnya latihan?"

"Jongup hyung latihan?" mata Zelo terbelalak dengan lucu.

"Tentu saja, tapi dia latihan di lapangan belakang."

Lapangan TS High School memang dibagi menjadi dua. Dan sepertinya Yongguk dan Jongup sama-sama ingin latihan sendiri.

Zelo dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Mendengar info dari Yongguk tadi membuatnya ingin ke lapangan belakang.

"Hyung, aku duluan ya." Bahkan Zelo mengatakan hal itu sambil berlari. Yongguk hanya tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Zelo menghilang dari pandangannya, Yongguk menghela nafas berat. Seolah ingin mengeluarkan seluruh beban yaang dirasakannya.

"I'm alone, again."

-Djongup-

Suara musik terdengar ruangan kosong di lorong yang sepi. Nada indah dari piano yang dihiasi oleh suara lembut seorang namja. Terdengar suara langkah yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Bayangan yang terbentuk menampakkan seseorang dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Tangan itu terulur dan mendorong pintu yang awalnya tertutup.

Dari dalam sana, masih terdengar nada-nada yang muncul dari tuts piano yang ditekan. Namja tampan yang sedang menyanyi itu sepertinya tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikan kegiatannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu oppa."

-Djongup-

"Jongup Hyung!" Jongup menoleh dengan cepat. Dia langsung tersenyum senang begitu melihat siapa yang menghampirinya.

"Zelo apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin melihat hyung latihan, apa memang benar hyung sehebat yang Yongguk hyung katakan." Ujar Zelo sambil tertawa. Jongup ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Zelo.

"Kalau begitu kau akan kecewa Zelo, karena Yongguk hyung itu hiperbola."

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Yongguk hyung. Aku akan bilang kalau kau mengatainya." Ujar Zelo dengan nada mengancam yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak seram.

"Katakan saja." Jongup memeletkan lidahnya dan kembali tertawa keras. Membuat Zelo mendengus kesal namun akhirnya ikut tertawa.

-Djongup-

"Hei Youngjae, kau kenapa?"

"Entahlah hyung. Perasaanku tidak enak."

Himchan mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Perasaan tadi Youngjae baik-baik saja, namun sejak melamun tadi Youngjae terlihat aneh. Mereka masih beristirahat di taman setelah kelelahan berlari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Mungkin kau kelelahan Jae." Ujar Himchan lembut sambil mengelus pundak Youngjae.

"Aku takut sesatu yang buruk menimpa Dae."

"Hei tenanglah, Daehyun sedang latihan di sekolah kan? Ada JongUp disana, jadi kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku tetap saja takut hyung."

"Ya sudah, kita pulang lalu pergi ke sekolah."

-Djongup-

Daehyun menghentikan latihannya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Meraih ponsel yang terletak di kantungnya dan mulai membaca pesan singkat baru diterimanya.

_From : Youngie 3_

_Dae, where are you?_

_Are u ok?_

Dengan cepat tangan Daehyun mengetik balasan untuk hyung tercintanya itu. Namun di tengah-tengah kegiatannya, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sebuah pesan baru.

_From : 02186467xxx_

_Oppa, I miss u_

_Do u miss me? *wink_

TBC

Hoiii semua, apa kabar?! #tereak gaje

maafkan aku yang lama updet ini #sungkem atu atu

semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya? Dan semoga gak terlalu pendek ya

Big Thanks for :

Baby Hongstar : #cipok basah  
huwe maaf yeh kemaren baby Zelo gak nongol, akooh lupa #plakk  
tenang aja, BangUp kgak bakalan muncul XD  
makasih ya udah review

MatoShiShiTats : hm sepupu gak ya? Nanti yah chingu, tunggu cerita lengkapnya XD  
Daehyun tetep seme dong, gak cocok kalo jae jdi uke #evil laugh  
ini sudah diusahakan, tapi susah TToTT, gomawo ne #hug

Ja Taeyoung : kayaknya romancenya bakal msih lama nih, soalnya malah kepikiran buat konflik mulu TtoTT  
Youngjae always UKE XD gomawo ne #bow

Cacing kawat : ini updetnya lama gak? #plakk  
HimUp kan emang unyuuu #teriak gaje  
semoga suka chap ini, gomawo :D

hatakehanahungry : Himchan :o okeh ntar akooh banyakin XD  
ini udah lanjut, smoga suka ya

Istrinya Sooman : akooohh siyok waktu baca nama kamu, istrinya sooman bneran?  
Akooh suka rasa coklat, tapi paling suka rasa(h) bayar :p

Jaylyn Rui : wah akooh juga gak tau :p tebak aja yeh XD  
makaseh akooh terhura #peperin ingus  
smoga suka chap ini ya

carkipul94 : wehehhee akooh juga gak tau XD tebak aja  
oke, tetep review ya, makaseh #tepar receh

huwee semoga suka chap ini ya, see u :D

URI B.A.P YESS SIR!


End file.
